


just as sweet

by takeflight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eating, Kissing, M/M, idk how to tag this, like hes really just eating here, set during the ep ignis extra battle when you win lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeflight/pseuds/takeflight
Summary: this is based onthis comicand because @smolbirbgjo asked me to write about it. so i just did. LMAO





	just as sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on [this comic](https://twitter.com/machotank2/status/975881910432907264) and because @smolbirbgjo asked me to write about it. so i just did. LMAO

The plate was set down with an audible clack against the table, and Noctis stared at the greens piled in front of him.

“Go on.”

“Right...a deal is a deal...” Noctis replied begrudgingly, casting Ignis a wayward glance before turning his gaze towards the salad, giving it a look as if it personally offended him. He could feel the other watching him expectantly, not moving an inch after he had placed the plate.

He tried buying time, slowly picking up his fork. “Here goes.” 

“As you were.”

Ignis seemed to be really enjoying this. Noctis could hear the satisfied grin in his voice.

It couldn’t be that bad...right? Noctis tried reasoning with himself as he tried to map out what would be the least problematic part to start with. Should he just eat the stuff that tasted less bad first? Or no, wait, he should eat the ones he hated the most so he wouldn’t suffer at the end. It didn’t help that Ignis’s attention was focused on every single one of his actions.

He reached the fork out towards the plate and he swore he saw Ignis lean forward incrementally. Gods, just get it over with already.

Noctis took a breath and quickly shoved a tomato slice into his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing, causing himself to start choking a bit.

“Noct?! Are you alright?” Ignis reached across the table quickly, holding onto Noctis’s shoulder and handing him a glass of water. “I didn’t think it was that bad, but--”

He waved a hand at Ignis, shaking his head before he swallowed the tomato properly and let out a deep breath. “..’s fine, just chewed too fast.” Noctis assured him, looking up to see that Ignis didn’t quite believe him and had his brows furrowed in worry.

“You don’t have to keep eating if it’s truly that unpalatable…I’m sorry, Noct…I just wanted you to get used to it…” The dejected look on Ignis’s face was heartbreaking, and Noctis immediately felt bad for making it such a big deal.

“No, no, it’s alright. I said it, didn’t I? I just ate too fast…” He tried, taking the water from Ignis’s hand and drinking slowly. “I’ll eat it. Plus…I did say that I would eat this if I lost, and I can’t back down from an agreement. It’s not very princely of me to do if I did, right?”

“Even though you do quite a bit of un-princely things from time to time.” Ignis gave him a skeptical look, but his frown slowly turned back into a gentle smile as he looked at him.

Noctis gave an overly exaggerated, scorned look. “Hey! I’m princely. Gladio even said so.” He stuck his tongue out, indignant.

This earned him a small chuckle from Ignis, which Noctis considered a small victory. “Anyway, I’m doing this. Watch me, alright?”

“Always.”

He felt his cheeks heat slightly at the response, but the feeling disappeared quickly when he looked back down at the salad. He didn’t know why he disliked them so much, it was just...the plain flavor paired with the texture was unappetizing to him. Noctis didn’t mind so much when Ignis incorporated it into his dishes, but he couldn’t down an entire plate with only a drizzle of dressing like Prompto could.

“Noct, like I said--” Ignis began.

“And _I_ said I got this, alright, Specs?”

Ignis relented with a sigh, putting his hands up in submission, so Noctis aimed his fork at a cherry tomato and stabbed it a little too forcefully. Some of its juices squirted out and he picked up a piece of lettuce in the process. It was all or nothing now.

Noctis put it into his mouth, feeling the smooth skin of the tomato against his tongue. It seemed fine, until he put it between his teeth and bit down, sending a gush of tomato seeds and guts into his mouth. He knew it should be sweet, or refreshing, or whatever, but he couldn’t understand the weird blandness. Noctis kept himself from spitting it out immediately, but didn’t attempt chewing it again.

He looked up at Ignis, his eyes meeting intense green, before his gaze flicked down and he noticed Ignis was watching him with his lips slightly parted.

That gave Noctis an idea.

But before his brain could fully process whether or not this was a good idea, Noctis’s body moved faster than he or Ignis could think, grabbing a handful of the front of Ignis’s shirt and pulling him into a less-than-graceful kiss. It was a little rough, and Ignis let out a small sound of surprise. As he began to voice a protest, Noctis used the moment to push the half-bitten tomato into Ignis’s mouth, letting his tongue venture past his teeth.

Noctis wouldn’t lie that he also took that moment to give Ignis a deep kiss, partially as a means of ridding the tomato taste from his mouth and partially because he just wanted to. He felt Ignis slowly slack in his grip, kissing back as a hand reached up to tangle in his hair.

Just when Ignis started to really get into the kiss, Noctis pulled away quickly, sitting back with a self-satisfied sigh. He took in Ignis’s slightly dazed stupor, licking away a little drool from his bottom lip. “Hm.”

“Hm.” Ignis hummed in response, a little breathless.

They looked at each other across the table for a brief moment, before Ignis slowly reached across the table to push the bowl of cherry tomatoes in front of him closer to Noctis.

Noctis looked down at the gesture, and looked back up at Ignis, a little incredulous at the bold offer. Ignis’s expression was unreadable, save for the way his eyes also strayed towards the tomatoes before returning back up at Noctis.

“Maybe I’m starting to like these after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried describing noct's distaste for tomatoes but... i like tomatoes...so this is only speculation as to what non-tomato-likers feel like. SHRUG


End file.
